para entrar en la matrix un joven
by jer35mx
Summary: fanfic matrix, posibles spoilers , disclaimers merovingeo y matrix juntos son creacion de washowski brothers
1. Chapter 1

Es un humano afortunado, el esta conectado como todos a la matriz, llamémosle así a las conexiones físicas que hacen posible para las maquinas mantener vivos y en un mundo virtual de el pico de la civilización humana a los humanos vencidos.

Louis pregunta en la universidad donde esta "y este circuito que me van a conectar, ¿no me va a afectar?", el científico responsable de la selección de voluntarios para el estudio le da su respuesta Standard "No, solo es una interfase de estadísticas con nuestra computadora principal, ¿ya sabe que se le van a dar 5000 francos por esto?", Louis piensa ¨*si no fuera por la renta en esta ciudad no estaría aquí*, ve por la ventana, un campus de una universidad internacional en un país cualquiera.

El aparece en la matriz al principio como un gangster de segunda, que es asignado a un club nocturno, tiene una peculiar adicción por las damas que cuida, empieza a imaginar estímulos sexuales para ellas y nota que si puede afectar la realidad en la que esta, sigue así por un tiempo y empieza a afectar otro tipo de favores para los que lo rodean, esto siendo controlado por el lo sube en la escala de la mafia, una noche el explora en su mente como esta en un mundo alterno y despierta y se ve conectado con frío y en un desolado campo de humanos conectados, el se asusta y regresa a su realidad realidad, pero comienza a desarrollar teorías y a la par de su vida en la matriz, el se traspasa mas seguido a el otro mundo, ve y en realidad siente, las maquinas que vigilan a los humanos ahí, al verlas se sorprende y solamente vigila su paso, varias veces hace esto, hasta que ve una nave diferente, *tuve suerte de ver como de esa nave descendían humanos como el a desconectar un cuerpo y revivirlo ahí*, en ese mundo, rápidamente desecha la idea de pedir o hacerse notar, le va bien en la matriz, donde hasta puede controlar su apariencia, con este conocimiento empieza a desquiciarse por el poder, encuentra a una joven como el y busca mas así, para mas control … .

El merovingio explora los resumees de las personas a entrar a su servicio como guardaespaldas y servicio de disuasores en su nuevo edificio y nivel en la mafia; entran uno a uno a la conversación con el directamente, a pesar de ser muy importante el comprende que hay cosas que mas vale elegir y sentir por si mismo.

Entra un hombre tosco de 30 años, grande de estatura y complexión, el merovingio lo ve y piensa en un modo de rechazarlo, ha visto a suficientes candidatos interesantes para permitirse el lujo de rechazar con ciertas condiciones; el hombre se acerca y espera a que le diga que se siente, el merovingio explora las hojas, le dice con la mano que se siente, lee algo interesante, *Gonzalo M., ¿luchador?*, nunca se había topado con alguien que hubiera trabajado como luchador, por lo menos no profesionalmente, tenía arte marcialistas y conocedores de tecnicas de combate, le pregunta "¿Ha luchado frente a multitudes?", el hombre se relaja un poco, empieza a describir sus actuaciones, con una u otra pregunta de el empleador, lo que el no ve son los ojos clavados de el merovingio en el, no ve el brillo de miles de espectadores viendo una función en su chip, el cree que quizás el empleador sea de los tipos que no conocen ambientes de presentaciones porque lo ve concentrado en el y en lo que dice, el merovingio continúa, sintiendo el enojo ahora cuando el luchador describe que gano a un popular luchador, eso casi le hace gritar como la gente que siente, el luchador le pregunta , ve que el empleador crispa las manos en la mesa donde estan, como que va a levantarse, pero siente algo, empieza a sentir el peligro, se siente nervioso, sus años en la lucha le han enseñado las posibles malas caidas, la mala leche, el espera unos segundos y dice "¿me permite ir por un trago?", el merovingio se relaja, le dice que "si,claro, cortesía de la casa", el hombre va por el trago y regresa, hay una mujer a cada lado de el tipo, le dice al merovingio que tiene otra entrevista , el merovingio esta como en otra parte "claro, claro, si ya tienes plan por ahí", el luchador se levanta y sale, el merovingio discute con las mujeres, pasado un tiempo reacciona y empieza con una de ellas "¿dijiste que tu hermano esta en eso de lo espeluznante y el gore?".


	2. Chapter 2

las maquinas se conectan para realizar acciones especificas en la interfase de la matrix, en este caso para que en lugar de una persona aparezca un material transparente de un color café, el piensa que es el primer paso para hacer el traslado, la desaparición y la reaparición en la matrix de una variación de un agente , las maquinas terminan y se alejan esperando que un sujeto cambie su mentaliidad en un proceso de vida de la matrix, los diagnosticadores maquinales esperam que aparecera y como, en la matrix.

Los guardias gritan, una de las mujeres dice "pachuco, por favor", el hombre con pelo rastafari medio levanta la vista, observa no a la mujer sino a el grupo de jovenes, piensa *creo que todos estan medio tomados* y comienza la pelea, la mujer se dice en voz baja "por unas monedas"; entre susurros se recogen todas las evidencias, *desaparición y aparición*, uno de ellos dice "verifiquen todas las cosas y dejan la cuadra como si no le huviera nada a nadie", va hacia un telefono y llama "esto ya esta arreglado pero el tipo que la rregentea es de otro tipo de pelea", "si, como si tuviera capacidad de flotar o moverse a través", del otro lado de la línea el merovingio toma un sorvo de vino.

Los guardias, que verificaban al tipo grande y fuerte observan nerviosos al tipo frío de la silla de bar , le ven asentir.


	3. Chapter 3

en el metro subterraneo una mujer observa detenidamente a una pareja ya de cierta edad, el hombre hablando y hablando y la mujer observando por la ventanilla el paso de los andenes y las diferencias de obscuridad y claridad y esa mujer capta en cierto momento una sincronía, un ligero cambio de tiempo entre la frialdad de el tunel obscuro y la frialdad de un anden iluminado y mira a la mujer volteando a ver al hombre con una expresión airada, casi encolerizada, notandose por un cambio de color en las mejillas y un movimiento de manos áspero y el hombre detenerse en medio de su hablar, la mujer que percibe este intercambio de sensibilidad voltea a ver la ventana y sonrie, piensa un poco en lo visto y lo relaciona con una sensación fisica de su cuerpo, una felicidad.

en un restaurante un sujeto llamado merovingeo discute con otro de negocios, de la necesidad de obtener el proceso de los agentes que identificaron a un andador de noche que hablaba de la vida descendiendo después de descoectarse de cables y que enfrente de unos empleados de ellos cambio alguien y se llevo a rastras al andador, junto a el esta la mujer que les escucha, en la soledad de la noche hay un cambio de alguien por un agente, ella aprieta la mano de el hombre que estudia sus alrededores, llama a algunos y les da indicaciones, salen, ella le estudia su comportamiento y las variaciones en el lugar, ella le dice después que todo ha vuelto a como debía estar, el le besa la mano.


	4. Chapter 4

un hombre y una mujer merodean en la noche ajustandose la ropa de abrigo, chsmarras mas bien gruesas para unos diecinueve grados centigrados y van mirando como miran ellos en una continuidad de datos y fluctuaciones o variaciones de lo que sería la vista normal biologica y así lo han ido aprendiendo ellos a través de su vida en la matrix, por eso caminan lento y trastabillandose, o mas bien como revisando cada cosa, de repente el le pone la mano a ella en el antebrazo y dirige la otra mano hacia un joven que pasa a cierta distancia caminando y de repente see mueven rapidisimo , como deslizandose , porque siguen los datos, en seguida llegan a donde esta la fluctuación y hacen un contacto directo, y hacen su alimentación de el flujo de sangre y de datos, después dejan el lugar. despacio.

el joven corre por las callejuelas, cerca se oyen griterios y sonidos de perseguidores, como varias veces en la -retirada- de una aventura con una rubia de un hotel cambia de dirección, para un observador normal es en si verlo atravesar paredes, para el es como ir haciendo viento para mover con este una sabana, para la matrix es como ir generando alteración tras alteración de la estructura basica de los datos percibibles, el joven se encuentra en un baño de una casa, sigilosamente abre la puerta, movimiento fisico que para su cerebro es una decisión o un proceso, y escucha buscando sonidos, al no oir nada regresa y se sienta en el escusado, toma un descanso hasta recuperar la respiración normal, decide esperar antes de salir.

el merovingeo no disfruta lo que esta haciendo, altera conscientemente cada alteración solidificando cada vestigio alterado, pero sabe que se cansara, a veces hay que cansar para que no te insulten, cuando vale la pena.


	5. Chapter 5

en un arroyo se observan las naturalezas percepptibles normales, vegetación, el agua, los animales como tortugas y pajaros, un joven se acerca a la tortuga y dice "¡vean¡, ¡pentagonos¡", algunos se acercan y observan como el animal, que fue visto entre arbustos y no el agua, avanza lentamente, torpemente, levantando una pata, avanzandola y asentandola, alzando otra y ..., uno de los que se acercaron confirma "si, en el caparazon, figuras geometricas, varias del mismo tipo", otro, un poco mas alejado dice "no veo nada, enciendan las luces", se hace bastante movimiento y se encienden los faros de varios autos, una joven piensa *me le acerco, ahora es cuando*; en el mundo real una maquina capta una ligera variación de una hormona y glandula, una medición mas que solo continúa como una estadistica, de repente mas variaciones, pero en ese cuerpo, en otra hilera, en otro grupo de panal, son del mismo grupo poblacional, dentro del mismo grupo geografico, solo uno, que estaba de visita y viajando esta de un panal distinto, y en la escena, al moverse las nubes y verse la luna llena, en la vida real se perciben cambios en los datos corporales, y después de unos segundos todos los datos cerebrales comparten algo, un pequeño paquete de programa; el sitio ahora es de horror cuerpos atacados, la joven respira entrecortadamente pero viva, una tortuga sigue intentando avanzar hacia el arroyo, un hombre ve de la joven a la tortuga, a las nubes, comienza a sentir gotas de lluvia, siente pavor porque en su pensamiento, *lloviendo, el arroyo*, y huye.

el hombre ya mayor observa a una mujer joven, observa el lugar, los objetos circundantes y la casi ausencia de gente alrededor, el esta como ella con un traje termico adecuado para el sitio y la epoca, un refugio montañoso cubierto de nieve, de repente sucede el cambio, un cambio en la percepción, alrededor del hombre aparece una distorción, que lo cubre y disfraza y otro cambio, este mas bien fisico le sucede al mismo hombre y percibe las personas de otro modo, a veces el percibe sujetos mas atrayentes, pero ya tiene cierto tiempo con esta condición y ahora, en este momento quiere que ella sea como el, los otros le miran, algunos asustados, algunos extrañados, el lo nota y se lanza sobre la mujer joven y la araña iniciandose el traspaso de datos, una excitación para el, algo tan solo raro para ella, o tan solo eso hasta que le suceda eso a ella, el cambio temporal.


	6. Chapter 6

un joven busca un dardo de punta de goma, en la pared de un pasillo ha puesto un carton que tiene los bordes gastados de tantas veces que ha metido y sacado de la oficina *cuarto* de una lectora de manos y rostro de el cuerpo, revisa con rostro aburrido el piso y voltea a ver las paredes de la sala que esta a su derecha viendo en los cuadros el tema familiar de estrellas dibujadas y cuerpos con puntos y flechas indicadoras que llegan a nombres, solo son dos de ese tipo o tema, uno con pocos, casi todos en linea vertical y otro con muchos todos los puntos apilados y las palabras descriptivas minúsculas y en su cerebro o su percepción se desecadena algo, una memoría de las explicaciones de su madre y sus respiraciones. de ella y el, en un liquido, y como siempre cuando esta solo, se rasca en varios puntos de sus brazos y hasta la espalda, voltea hacia el cartón donde estan esos puntos dibujados, lanza una exclamación enojada y luego una risotada, el dardo sobresale de detrás del cartón, avanza y lo recoge, se pone en posición y apunta, al lado derecho de el punto de la nuca.

el joven oye que se abre la puerta y se pone delante buscando con la vista a su madre, delante de el, aún antes de el hueco de la puerta un hombre medio voltea, el joven piensa *del tipo de los que la ven de nuevo*, y ahora si, le mira el nudillo, tratando de percibir odio o algo. y solo percibe lo que considera lo mas común, *adrenalina y dopamina, amor y nubes rosas en el futuro proximo*, oye a su madre acomodar algo y la escucha "no estorbes, el señor tiene prisa", el hombre voltea y le pone la mano en el pelo y ya pasa rapidamente, el joven le ve la espalda y como sale y oye los sonidos de la calle, no siente viento y cierra detrás de el, voltea y se acerca a su madre que le da un recibimiento alegre y le dice "entre ojos bien abierto, loción y desodorante", el joven respinga con la cabeza diciendo "oh, madre", ella pone expresión preocupada y le dice "tranquilidad, tranquilo", saca un billete y se lo ofrece "vete con tu amiga, esa ...", y se persina, el lo toma y sale rapidamente.

en un cuarto muy obscuro el joven espera y de pronto ve el rostro de una joven, ya casi mujer, característica que el percibe dado el tiempo que llevan,y a la frase que el dice "no me alteras ni tantito", *no creo que se afecten mucho mis estadiisticas vitales*, y ella comienza a cantar el tema de la película que vieron.

el joven esta caminando por la calle, un amigo de su amiga se le acerca y le lanza un golpe, gritandole cosas, el se siente sumergido en agua y , patalea y agita los brazos, después se preguntará si algún cable se abra desconectado, o si fue antes o después, de el traumatico despertar.


	7. Chapter 7

una joven esta en la escuela del conservatorio, estudia música, y a veces toma lo que son diplomados complementales de la percepción estética, en este caso un estudio de las dimensiones doradas presentes en multitud de obras humanas, ella, que venía vestida sobriamente, tan sobriamente que contrasta con sus adornos de cara y su cabello un poco corto , toma notas silenciosamente sobre direcciones de internet a consultar, en medio del de clase percibe o siente su teléfono, lo saca discretamente y lee un texto, sonrie, *al cine, romeo y julieta*, ella teclea y piensa *ni preguntas, pero esta bien*; al esperar a su mas joven amigo ella se toca en varias partes del cuerpo sentada sobre la banqueta y tomandose fotos recordando la teoría del joven de las tres dimensiones de las meninas y el partenon, comparandolos en el internet con chakras y radiografías.

ella esta en el hospital, por segundo día seguido, acompañando a su joven amigo cuando de repente se siente abrazada y sostenida, pero su cuerpo, es difícil hasta abrir los ojos, pero después de un minuto los abre junto con la boca y siente como su cabello es tocado, su cabeza movida, siente un cuerpo junto a su cuerpo y ella sobre ese cuerpo, varias horas después ella se siente famelica , trata de moverse y ve, el joven esta conectado, ella se asusta y lo desconecta, el despierta con sobresalto y ella le dice "¡no me vuelvas a desconectar¡", el busca regresar a su sitio.

ella no quiso ni mencionar lo pasado, el si, y fue buscado por morfeo.


	8. Chapter 8

las maquinas han desarrollado el sistema virtual de comunal cerebral humano, utilizando las caractéristicas bioeléctricas, bioquimicas y biosatisfactorias de los humanos, un control de las maquinas para los perdedores de la guerra; en los procesos de control de el sistema virtual de comunal cerebral humano para limitar o mantener la existencia percepcional de cada individuo dentro de la biosatisfacción subconsciente las maquinas establecieron varios individuos o procesos autoconscientes llamados los exiles.

en los trenes subterráneos los usuarios van y vienen revisando sus relojes, admirando a sus congéneres, viviendo sus fobias y placeres; algunos viven y notan que viven una repetición de eventos provocandoles una insatisfacción o preocupación que hasta tiene un nombre casi universal, el deja vú; pero en cierta ciudad, en cierta sección de un tren subterráneo algunos sobrevivientes de deja vús describen a un hombre del tren, un caracter que gritaba, alguno dijo que manifestaba tenerte atrapado en un ciclo.


	9. Chapter 9

en los datos de un cuerpo humano se activa el detector de picos, un interruptor biológico o psicológico que se activa en el mundo real para realizar una intervención en el mundo virtual matrix, así que se registran los datos de la localización real y virtual de el humano y su avatar; esta información se pasa y es tomada por una rutina que se ocupa de traslapar a su ubicación avatarial avatares con especificaciones virtuales limites y su concordancia emuladora biológica con la psique virtual preparada con los datos dados

el hombre nota que las nubes se estan separando y aunque la luna aún no es visible prepara su telescopio para captar la luna *¿qué decia el sitio de internet luna roja o luna india?, chin* voltea a ver sus acompañantes en el patio, especialmente una chaparrita de pelo negro que estaba en el jakuzzi, especialista en convencimiento de un programa de tv a la que había invitado a su fiesta después de su entrevista televisiva, *ella era interesante, realmente interesante, ¡y sabía las lunas especiales¡*, camino un poco inseguro a través de varios grupos de personas y regreso al jakuzzi, aún esta contestando su saludo cuando ven gente peleando y hombres trajeados de negro que los cercaban lentamente, entonces se separaron las nubes y se vio la luna llena, y de repente el estaba a unos metros del jakuzzi, tirado, volteo y vio un cuerpo pequeño, femenino, que atacaba a alguien que se veía asustadisimo porque temblaba y se contorsionaba y el tomo su cel "¿merovingeo?, hay ...".

el merovingeo observa las catacumbas,*¿porqué las llaves? y ella superfuerte.


	10. Chapter 10

en un nicho de lo que era en lo que se había desarrollado el mundo maquinal que es vigilar-estudiardatos-recibirinstrucciones-llevaracabo dentro de el mundo real tomando en cuenta registros químicos, relaciones de consumo-esfuerzo, desgaste de cuerpos humanos, peso de materiales para contrarrestar desgaste se empezaron a notar varios picos de consumo neural y de proceso programacional que alteraba sus calculos y necesitaba ajustes en requisiones y aplicaciones, una parte de si llamada kamala que convivía con otra parte llamada kandra relaciona esos picos de esfuerzo con otros ajustes que ha habido, uno podría decir de el desarrollo e implementación de los agentes, el desarrollo psicológico de ciertas subespecies o exiles que busca y usa el humano llamado merovingio, y se lo comparte a kamal que registra esto para si y comienza a comparar esto en algunos tiempos intermedios.

kandra intercambia resultados y conclusiones con kamala y buscan en sus tiempos intermedios como chequear y estudiar de propia percepción estos desajustes y kandra es asignado a una figura avatar, registra donde esta el desajuste y aparece ahí; neo observa los detalles del restaurante y observa un hombre barbado, piensa *mmm, peculiar e inocuo*.

kandra, en el nicho pero a escondidas o sin registrar le comparte a kamala lo que percibió o registro y comienzan un intercambio de posibilidades, y de ahí a conclusiones e intentos.

neo esta en el tren subterráneo varado o en castigo y ve a algunas figuras que se acercan, la figura barbada dice "buenos días", neo reacciona y dice dudando "a ti te recuerdo" ...


End file.
